songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ideas:User access levels
All Wikia contributors have access to read and contribute to all of our wikis. A number of special user roles also exist on Wikia with advanced user rights, in order to help prevent spam and vandalism. On Songpedia, we have user rights unique to the wiki, like the SP-Staff and the SP-Staff (b-crat level), these rights replaced Administrator and Bureaucrat rights on a normal wiki. Below is a description of these rights. Any of these may be subject to change or variation on individual wikis. To add or remove users from these groups, use . All users Anyone can read and edit the wiki. Logged-in users Users who have are able to: * customize the appearance and features of the wiki by setting their * an image or other file to the wiki. * bookmark pages to their * maintain a * request lost password and account information members are trusted users, who are generally chosen by the community and can: * and undelete pages, page histories, images, or files * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights * a user name or IP address from editing * bad edits * edit the wiki's skin and format For more details, see the . A is a user who is already a trusted member of the SP-Staff, with the same rights as admins plus the ability to: * grant bureaucrat rights, but cannot revoke them * grant and revoke SP-Staff rights * grant and revoke rollback rights Anyone can vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on , user contributions list, or the list of . It is important to note that admins already have rollback rights by default. Users with rollback rights are just users who are not necessarily an admin. These people are in charge of . Bots A "bot" is any automated process, program, or script that makes it easier for a user to make tedious or repetitive edits and actions on a wiki. When a bot is running in quick succession, the log can sometimes be overtaken, making it harder to spot more substantial edits by regular users. Giving an account a "bot flag" will hide these edits from the recent changes list (although any editor can still choose to see them by clicking "Show bots"). On Wikia, a user who wishes to use a bot should set up a separate account for it, then talk with other users on the wiki about whether the types of edits the bot makes should be hidden. After discussing it with the community, the bot owner or admin can . VSTF The Volunteer Spam Task Force, abbreviated to "VSTF", are experienced and involved Wikians who have administrator access to all Wikia. They also have tools allowing them to combat cross-wiki spam and vandalism. See for more info, or for a list. Helpers Helpers consist of contractors and volunteer interns who are working for Wikia. They have administrator access to all of Wikia's wikis. See for more info, or for a list. Staff Staff are Wikia employees and they have full access to all Wikia wikis. They are shown in on any wiki, and often have a special Staff signature when they sign their comments. Staff have tools to support them in helping to maintain all of Wikia. Please see for details on how to contact Wikia staff. What can't blocked users do? If a user is suspected of breaking Wikia's Terms of Use or a local community's guidelines, they may be blocked by staff or a local admin. Blocked users can't: * Edit or move pages * Delete or protect pages * Upload files * Change the user rights of others In some cases, blocked users are also prevented from emailing other users, creating new accounts, and editing their own user talk page. How can I find different users? See and choose the " ", " ", or "{{MediaWiki:Group-rollback" check boxes, and click "Show". You will also see a column showing the date of the user's most recent edit, so you can find users that have been active most recently.